


Monsieur Lafayette- A Hamilton Story

by kiingwinchester



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiingwinchester/pseuds/kiingwinchester
Summary: a girl from present day finds herself in 1776{if i don't get any postive reviews, i probably won't continue}{also, the chapter titles are going to be lafayette's lines}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer- my first published story on ao3, but not my first overall; so i'd like to think that i know what i'm doing  
> also, i don't own hamilton, lin does

            I shaked restlessly in bed. A dreadful silence filled the air. Bird’s chirped near my window. Leaves rustled outside my room. I could hear a cow moo in the distance, a horse clopping their feet.

            Wait?!

            Horse? Cow? I live in the heart of New York. There are no farm animals for miles. My eyes shot open. I was laying in the middle of a small forest. I was still in normal clothes, from the day prior. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and checked my phone for the time. ‘9:41 Tuesday, October 16, 1776.’ Great. I’m late for sc- 1776! I guess I’m actually quite early for school. I laughed quietly to myself, not so quietly as I thought.

            “Hello?” A French voice cried out. It was male, and vaguely familiar. I could see patches of red and white amongst the trees, ruffles and lace could also be seen. He called out again, this time a bit louder.

            “Laf?” Another voice was added, sounding quite deep. Wait. It couldn’t be. There’s yet another voice.

            “Lafayette? Herc? What are you looking for?” The third voice sounded. “Someone laughed, sounded like a girl.” The first voice murmured once again.

            “Burr’s in Traveller’s Tavern! Let’s go bother him.” The third man told his friends.

            “You two go ahead.” The first man muttered. “I’m gonna find her.” The other men sighed in disappointment. They trudged away, around the leaves. The remaining man called out one more time. He peaked into my current clearing.

            “Uhm, hi.” I murmured, keeping my eyes trained on my lap. I glanced up, and had to keep myself from shrieking. Daveed. Freaking. Diggs.


End file.
